Watch Him Fade
by Violet Teardrops
Summary: Tears welled up in my eyes as I pointed my wand toward him. A small, sad smile appeared on his face. "I love you, Hermione." I see a flash of green light, see him thud to the floor. And he is gone.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Hermione Granger_

As I walked through the halls of Malfoy Manor, memories of the past few days whizzed through my mind.

_(Flashback)_

_"We need to send in yet another spy...and not just any spy...Voldemort is planning something, and we need one of our forces wrapped tightly under his blankets,"said Kingsley.  
__  
"Unfortunately, Voldemort does not trust anyone enough to withold this plan. Though Snape, Narcissa and Draco have made a big difference for the Order, Voldemort does not entrust to them his plans,"said Mr. Weasley, the crease in his forehead deepening. "We need someone to get in Voldemort's good books and wrench out the plan."_

_My gaze travelled around the room. Snape, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron...I saved the best one for last. His grey eyes are deep in concentration, his hand runs through_  
_his platinum hair. I smile. Draco Malfoy has always been the perfect guy. Intelligent, handsome, caring...everything a girl could wish for. I still remember how we used to stare at each other with complete disgust back when we spent our first few years together. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Male vs. Female. Pureblood vs. Mudblood. As the years went by, he transformed from a cruel bully into a friendly, heartwarming guy. Just as we begun our Fourth Year, he changed my nickname from 'Mudblood' to 'Granger'. Far better than what he's called me before, I'd expect. But just when he reaches his true glory, Voldemort has to go step in and ruin this wonderful boy's life. After he was given the Dark Mark and asked to kill Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy was left in a state of depression. Anxiety. Confusion._

_But all that has changed now. He's very much different from the boy he used to be._

_"Well?" asked Snape. "What about it? Who's going?"_

_I stand. "I am."_

_"No." I whirl around to see Draco stand firmly._

_"And why not?" I ask, rolling my eyes._

_"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into..." he muttered._

_"Why the hell do you care what happens to me, Malfoy?" I question haughtily, not looking directly into his angry eyes. I know just looking into his steel grey orbs would make my heart flutter. So? I had a crush on Draco Malfoy. It's just a crush, right?_

_Or is it?_

_"Because I just do!" he growled fiercely. "You have no idea how much I feel for you, Hermione! I can't lose you to a git like Voldemort!" Everyone in the room looked shocked at Draco's little confession. "What you're doing is suicide! I can't lose you...not like that...not ever." _

_I blushed. I walked over to stand in front of him. His eyes were soft with concern and sincerity. I stroked his face gently with my fingers. "There's nothing left we can do."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Draco stands next to me, his fingers inerlaced with mine. "Are you ready?" I nodded. He looked at me. "You don't have to do this. We can always ask someone else to do it."

"No, Draco. I can do it," I say, managing a small smile.

"You know the plan then. You tell Voldemort that you were once a friend of Potter's but certain 'somethings' have torn you apart. Now all you want to do is bring him down. Because you were such a good friend of Harry's, naturally, you know so much about him. You have to convince Voldemort that you'll be of much help to the destruction of the Boy Who Lived." he smiled. "As for me, I'll be on lookout if anything bad's going to happen to you." he kissed my forehead. We knocked on the door, arranging our faces into passable sinister sneers.

"Enter," said a cold, clear voice, indicating the Dark Lord's presence in the Manor. Draco opened the door and we walked inside. "Ah, Draco," said Voldemort, rising from his supposed  
'throne'. "I was beginning to wonder if you were actually coming. I see we have a visitor," he said, nodding in my direction, "and who might you be?"

"I am Hermione Granger, my Lord. I have come to assist you in the fall of Harry Potter." Draco stepped forward, evidently carrying out his part of the plan.

"My Lord, she was once a very good friend of Potter's...but she has always shown an interest in the Pureblooded society. Naturally, Harry Potter would disapprove of this. Their fight got a little offhand. Now, Hermione wants revenge, and she is willing to do anything to help you get rid of the Potter boy." Draco finished.

Voldemort's lipless mouth curved into a cruel smile. "Interesting. Very interesting." he paced around a little. "Do you mind if I take a little time to consider your offer? It is...after all...a very tempting offer."

I bowed low before him. "Not at all, my Lord." He turned to leave the room. Draco sighed, evidently throwing the farce behind. He pulled me close to him.

"Are you okay?" I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm fine...just shaken." He stroked my hair at attempt to calm me down.

"I don't like you being too near the Dark Lord," he said. "I just...I feel as if something bad is going to happen. I don't like it. Just...stay alert, okay?"

"Okay." he pulled away, his cold, expressionless mask back on. Obviously, I would know what that meant. Voldemort had re-entered the room.

"Well, my Lord? Do you have a reply?" I asked. He turned to face me. "Yes. You are now a part of my alliance against the Boy Who Lived. But first things first..."he drawled. I didn't like the sound of that. "I want you to prove you really DO want to bring down Harry Potter."

"I'll do anything, my Lord."

"Anything? Well, in that case..." he pointed a long, bony finger at me. "Cruciate Draco Malfoy!"

My eyes widened in shock. Draco grew pale. My thoughts were racing, crashing into each other, making it hard for me to think. _NO! I can't curse Draco. I just couldn't. I wouldn't._ But Draco's voice interrupted all my thoughts. His voice was clear, although his lips weren't moving. Is this some sort of Legilimency thing that I haven't learned yet?

"Hermione," he breathed. "Do as he says. I'll be fine. Don't worry." I sighed. I raised my wand, unable to see, what with tears already forming.

"_Crucio._"

I watched helplessly as Draco writhed on the floor, containing the pain inside him, keeping himself from yelling in pain. His body distorted into forms I didn't think was possible, and it frightened me.

"Again," said Voldemort mercilessly. _Hold it in, Hermione. You can do it. Do it for Draco._

_"Crucio!"_ I shouted once again, fighting the stinging in my eyes as I watched Draco squirm helplessly on the ground. I fought the urge to scream, but with much effort. At last, when I could not take anymore, I lifted the curse and fell on my knees to the floor. Draco sat up, panting, his face pale from the torture he had just undergone. But Voldemort did not care.

"Very good. You have an extreme talent, young lady. I want to see you use it for your next test. Now," he said, "Kill him."

_NO! No! I couldn't kill him! NO! _Just thinking about it created a deep pang in my chest. Memories flitted through my mind as I thought about killing the one boy I've ever really loved.

_..."Ms. Granger," said Lucius Malfoy, when we met in Flourish and Blott's in Second Year," Draco talks all about you...All the time."..._

_..."So, you're not dangerous at all, are you, you big ugly brute..." said Draco, seriously believing that Buckbeak won't harm him..._

_..."It's killed me!" Cried Draco in pain, after being scratched by Buckbeak. Pity welled up inside me. "Hagrid," I said, "He has to be taken to hospital."..._

_..."I'm not quite sure,"he said, while we were placed in the dining hall to be examined. "But look carefully, Draco! Isn't that the Mudblood travelling with Potter?" said Lucius in excitement. "Yeah..." he said, back turned to face us, " It could be."..._

_..."You don't know how much I feel for you, Hermione! I can't lose you to a git like Voldemort!"..._

Tears welled up inside my eyes. I couldn't do it. I love him too much to lose him.

"And to be sure, I'll call in some of my other Death Eaters to watch," said Voldemort coldly, leaving the room to gather his Death Eaters.

"Draco," I said shakily, "Draco, no...I can't kill you...I won't kill you..." He put a finger to my lips.

"You must. And you can." Tears were pouring down my face, he wiped them away, a sad smile on his face. "Don't be sad, Hermione. We had a whole life ahead of us...but he came along and stomped out our hopes. Our dreams. But remember this, Hermione. He can never, ever take away what we have. This love that is ours, and only ours. Some people can only dream of a love like ours...a love so true. Who knows? Maybe I'll end up someplace happy. But know I'll always be watching over you. I won't be truly gone. You can always find me in here." he pointed to my heart. "I know someday, we'll se each other again. But promise me one thing, Hermione." he lifted my chin up so I can look at him.

"Promise you'll live for me. Live for me, Hermione. Live your life to the fullest. Live for me the life I can never have. Be happy. Live for me. Live for _us_. Promise me."

I choked back a sob. "I promise, Draco." He leaned forward, and touched his lips to mine. The warmth of it, I knew, was something I'll never experience, ever again. Littlest things, the way he holds me close, the way he looks at me, the way his fingers fit around mine perfectly...no one can ever truly make me feel the way he has. He tasted of mint and apples...the most delicious taste in the world. No one will taste the way he does.

"I love you, Hermione." A tear fell from my eyes.

"I love you too, Draco."

"Are you ready?" Said Voldemort, walking back into the room. Several Death Eaters followed him, forming a circle around me and Draco.

"Do it." My wand shook in my hands as I pointed it at Draco. A single tear fell from his eyes, but he did not dare wipe it away. I saw a small, sad smile appear on his lips. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I love you, Draco," I said, knowing it will be the last.

"I love you, Hermione."

I saw my mouth move. I saw a flash of green light. Tears flowed down my eyes. I saw Draco thud to the floor.

And then he's gone.

* * *

**A/N: (tear...) That was one of the saddest things I've ever wrote. My first fanfic, please tell me what you think.**


End file.
